Lapidado
by reichnbatch
Summary: Por uma série de motivos, Stefan e Elena não estavam mais juntos. Mas isso era doloroso para os dois, e nenhum deles mais aguentava essa situação. Um encontro numa tarde chuvosa poderia resolver tudo? Ou tudo isso era somente uma mentira?  Uma fic: Stel
1. Chapter 1

_Todos têm dentro de si um diamante de um milhão de dólares. Precisamos apenas lapidar as imperfeições para encontrá-lo._

"Stefan – uma pausa – teria como você vir aqui, por favor? – outra pausa, dessa vez bem mais longa – é que eu preciso mesmo falar com você. Espero não estar te incomodando – ela suspirou – me ligue, por favor, quando ouvir essa mensagem, está bem? Beijos" Stefan ouviu a mensagem de Elena entrando na sua caixa postal, uma ligação que ele não atendeu propositalmente.

Não atendeu porque era difícil para ele manter contato com Elena, agora principalmente. Tudo doía, e ele ainda a amava tanto.

"Será que é mesmo uma boa ideia retornar?" ele se perguntou. Claro que sim, era Elena. Ele não podia **não** retornar. E o assunto parecia sério.

Ele pegou o celular, discando os primeiros dígitos do número dela, já gravado em sua agenda, e esperou. Depois de dois toques, ela atendeu.

- Stefan... – Ela arfou do outro lado da linha – Obrigada por retornar.

- Diga o que você quer – Ele respondeu

- Você pode vir aqui? Eu tenho algo sério para conversar com você.

- Ok. – Ele suspirou derrotado – Me espere, já estou indo.

- Até depois...

- Até – Ele desligou o celular, levantando de onde e estava e indo se arrumar para aquele "encontro"

(...)

Elena terminava de escovar os dentes quando a campainha soou.

- Já vou! – Ela gritou para baixo, enquanto ajeitava rapidamente os cabelos e disparava pela escada – Stefan... – Ela cumprimentou, sem fôlego pela corrida

- Elena – Ele falou preguiçosamente – Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Claro – Ela deu espaço para ele entrar

- Não que eu precisasse...

- Quer algo para beber? – Ela ignorou o comentário dele, tentando parecer simpática

- Se você estiver disposta a me ceder esse pescoçinho lindo... – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Fora isso, eu recuso.

- Bem, - Ela pareceu desconfortável – Vamos nos sentar, então. Você na frente.

Eles caminharam até a sala, se sentando em um dos confortáveis sofás.

- Diga, então, o que você queria tão urgentemente me falar. – Stefan começou

- Que eu estou cansada. Cansada de fugir disso tudo.

- E do que você fala? – Ele perguntou intrigado

- De nós, de você, de tudo. - Ela suspirou pesadamente – Não importa se Klaus te liberou da promessa, você continua agindo tão friamente quanto possível. E isso não é você.

- Talvez esse seja o novo eu – Ele respondeu, como se fosse fácil assim.

- E o antigo? Onde esse foi parar? – Ela torceu os lábios, se perguntando se deveria mesmo falar o que vinha a seguir – Estamos vivendo uma mentira.

- Por que diz isso? – Ele franziu o cenho

- Nada disso parece real. Você, eu, não estamos vivendo a história certa.

- Essa é a nova história certa, Elena. Nós tínhamos um amor... – Ele fez uma pausa – Mas nós tivemos que deixá-lo ir.

- E as promessas? E tudo que vivemos? – Ela parecia estar segurando o choro

- Não foi o suficiente... – Ele se levantou do sofá – Era só isso?

- Espere! – Ela se levantou junto, o empurrando levemente de volta para o sofá, fazendo-o sentar bem ao seu lado – Me responda uma coisa: você mataria para provar que está certo?

- Obviamente.

- E para salvar alguém? Mataria?

- Você já sabe a resposta, Elena. – Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela – Mataria se você para salvar alguém que amo.

- Mataria para me salvar?

- Sim... – Ele sussurrou – Claro que sim.

- Pensei que não me amasse mais – Ela completou

- Eu _tive_ que deixá-lo ir – Ele sorriu de lado – Não quer dizer que eu realmente deixei.

- E eu imagino que isso dói.

- Oh, você não sabe o quanto! Não importa quantas vidas eu viva, eu nunca esqueceria.

- Eu imagino sim. – Ela colocou a mão no lugar onde seu coração batia – Dói em mim também. Todas as noites eu tento controlar essa dor...

- Mas nunca consigo. – Ele completou – E então eu fico ouvindo o som da minha própria respiração, quando a dor abranda e já é possível respirar.

Os dois ficaram ali, sentados no sofá, ouvindo a chuva cair lá fora e sentindo a dor do outro.

- Eu pensei que você quisesse ir logo – Ela falou baixinho

- Não mais. Eu gosto da sua companhia. – Ele olhou longamente para ela – Me responda agora: você realmente me quer? E... Por quê?

- Sim. Eu te amo, Stefan, e não há muito que se fazer quanto isso.

- Teria o Damon – Ela falou contra a sua vontade. De forma nenhuma queria ver os dois juntos, mas era o melhor para ela. Damon a merecia mais do que ele agora.

- Damon... – Ela sorriu involuntariamente – Ele é um doce, um amor. Se eu conseguisse o amar como eu te amo, seria perfeito. Mas não dá. Ele é o ideal agora, mas não o que quero. Stefan, por favor... – Ela implorou pela última vez

Era o necessário. Cada palavra proferida por ela desde o inicio tocavam o coração dele, o amolecendo. Ele já não aguentava mais, precisava dela como precisava de sangue. Talvez mais. Ele a amava, e era tudo o que importava agora.

- Só me responda mais uma coisa – Ele tentou reprimir mais um pouco esse sentimento, mesmo sabendo que era uma luta perdida – O que te faz ainda ter tantas esperanças sobre mim?

- Eu te vejo como um diamante bruto. Capaz de ser lapidado, ter suas superfícies rugosas transformadas em algo liso e brilhante, e finalmente se tornar bonito de novo.

- E se eu for algo impossível de lapidar? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso

- Não é. Você já foi bonito uma vez. – Ela traçou levemente o contorno do rosto dele, com carinho – E mesmo assim, você ajudaria outros diamantes a ficarem bonitos. Sabia que diamantes impossíveis de se lapidar são triturados e o pó é usado para a lapidação de outros? – Ela perguntou, e ele assentiu com um movimento com a cabeça – Eu te vejo assim. Me ajuda a enfrentar tudo isso. – E então ela deu um lindo sorriso – E é como diz aquela música: _"Diamonds are a girl's best friend"_ – Ela cantou

- Onde você ouviu isso? – Ele perguntou bem-humorado, sorrindo de volta

- Em Moulin Rouge. É um filme bonito, um amor impossível. – Ela sorriu levemente com a lembrança do filme – E é tão trágico no final.

"Está parecendo com isso, agora" Elena pensou "começa tão lindo, mais alguém, ou algo, interrompe o amor dos dois. E tudo se torna trágico, destruindo corações junto"

- Já assisti, acho – Ele falou – Mas eu pensei que a música falava justamente que diamantes são melhores do que homens...

- E fala. – Ela concordou – Eu adaptei para o que eu queria. Desejo o diamante e o homem.

- E se for caro demais?

- Estou disposta a pagar o preço – Ela o encarou – Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Eu vou lutar.

- Essa sua esperança é uma droga, Elena, literalmente. – Ele desviou o olhar para a mesinha de centro – Quando ela acaba, você precisa de mais, e inventa outra história para se agarrar.

- Eu não estou inventando – Ela puxou o rosto dele de volta, obrigando-o a encará-la – Porque, Stefan, prefere que eu pare?

- Não. – Ele respondeu suavemente – A sua esperança me dá esperanças. Eu não deveria, mas gosto disso.

- Você não está lutando o suficiente – Ela o olhou desaprovadoramente – Me mostre que me ama, Stefan, Lute por isso também.

- E como você quer que eu faça isso? – Ela sentiu a respiração gelada dele contra o seu rosto

- Faça o que tiver que fazer.

Então Stefan fez o que já queria fazer a muito tempo. Inclinou-se levemente e colou seus lábios no dela, num beijo desesperado, porém doce. Ele mal podia esperar por aquele momento, por finalmente sentir a boca dela contra a sua, e o amor dos dois fluindo juntos.

Elena também ansiava por aquele momento. Ter Stefan finalmente junto a si. Nenhum beijo de ninguém, nem mesmo Damon, se comparava a aquilo. Era Stefan quem ela realmente ama, e era o beijo dele que a fazia se derreter de dentro para fora.

Mas logo que o beijo começou, ele terminou.

- Mas o que... – Elena começou a falar, quando Stefan se separou bruscamente dela, mas não pode terminar

- Desculpe, Elena... Eu não posso! – Ele se levantou, correndo para a porta e indo embora.

E Elena ficou ali, no sofá, escutando a chuva caindo ruidosamente lá fora e recriando aquele momento em sua mente, enquanto lágrimas caiam silenciosamente no carpete.

Descobri que tinha umas coisas muito sem noção aqui no final do capítulo! kkkk'

Stelena é tão difícil de achar em português, não acham? É por isso que eu escrevi, para curar a minha depressão!

Sejam boazinhas, ok? Tenho alguns bons reviews nessa aqui no Nyah, verdade. Domingo posto o próximo capítulo, ok? (tem no Nyah, se forem muito curiosas!)


	2. Chapter 2

Quem um dia irá dizer  
>Que existe razão<br>Nas coisas feitas pelo coração?  
>E quem irá dizer<br>Que não existe razão?

Eduardo e Mônica – Legião Urbana

Mais tarde naquela noite, se ouviu um ruído de uma chave na fechadura, e a porta se abriu.

– Elena, está aí? – Elena ouviu a voz do Alaric, que entrava na casa com mais duas pessoas, como o som de passos acusava

Ela já havia se recuperado da crise de choro, mas seus olhos ainda estavam inchados. E mesmo que não escorresse mais lágrimas de seus olhos, o seu coração ainda sangrava pela rejeição.

– O que houve, Elena?! – Ela ouviu a voz preocupada de seu irmão

– Nada... – Ela fungou, secando os últimos resquícios de lágrimas dos seus olhos e se levantando

– É mais do que óbvio que algo aconteceu. – Então ela ouviu aquela voz aveludada. Sempre tão sarcástica, mas agora com umas pinceladas de preocupação. Ele era uma eterna lembrança de algo que agora preferia esquecer, mas ainda sim era um alívio o ver. – Nos diga.

– Não é nada – Ela tentou parecer convincente – Nada com que precisem se preocupar.

– Elena, nós já não temos mais ninguém – Jeremy falou, sua voz carregada de tristeza – Temos que confiar e apoiar uns aos outros.

– Ok – Ela se sentou de novo no sofá, olhando para os três homens parados em sua sala – **Ele** esteve aqui, e a conversa não foi muito bom.

Todos sabiam a quem ela se referia com aquele "ele".

– Eu não acredito que ela veio aqui! – Damon explodiu – Ele não tinha esse direito!

– Se acalme, Damon. – Ela falou, ameaçando se levantar para segurá-lo – Eu que o chamei!

– E porque você fez isso? – Alaric perguntou

– Eu... Precisava conversar com ele...

– E você já viu no que deu! – Damon continuou gritando – Você não deveria ter feito isso também, Elena... – Ele falou, agora mais calmo

– Agora já foi, desculpem-me

– Me diga, o que ele falou? Eu vou lá dar uma boa surra nele por isso!

– Não foi o que ele falou, foi o que ele fez... – Elena abaixou o olhar para o carpete

– Ele te machucou? – Agora Alaric também se alarmou, e se juntou a Damon – Vamos lá, Damon. Ele tem que aprender umas boas coisas...

– Não, não! – Elena se levantou rapidamente, correndo para a porta e os impedindo de abrir

– Elena, saia da frente! Eu sei que você ainda gosta dele, mas ele não tem o direito de encostar um dedo em você para te fazer mal! Ele merece isso!

– Ele não me machucou, entendam! – Ela gritou, para logo depois a sua voz se tornar um sussurro, num tom tão baixo que só Damon e sua audição vampírica ouviram – Ele me beijou...

Isso frustrou Damon de uma maneira que ele não entendeu. Seu irmão estava finalmente criando sentimentos de volta, isso não era bom? Então, num clique, tudo veio. Suas chances com Elena acabavam ali. Mesmo assim, ele arrumou forças para dizer:

– E isso não é bom?

– Como? – Alaric ficou confuso, por não ter ouvido o que Elena falou

– Stefan – Damon falou o tal nome proibido, explicando a Alaric o que era – Ele a beijou.

– Ora, Elena! E isso não é uma boa notícia? – Ele concordou com o vampiro

– Ele me beijou – Ela suspirou, voltando para a sala – E depois foi embora. Sem falar uma palavra direito.

– Resumindo – Jeremy concluiu – Ele ainda merece uma surra.

– Por favor, não vão. – Elena pediu – Deixe-o quieto.

– Mas me responda uma coisa – Alaric pediu – Por que ele fez isso mesmo?

– Não sei, talvez tenha ficado envolvido pela conversa.

– E sobre o que conversavam? – Jeremy perguntou

– Sentimentos – Elena sorriu amarelo. Ela sabia que era meio culpada por isso – Eu pedi para ele vir aqui, precisava falar sobre com ele. Já não aguentava mais tudo isso. Mas eu me arrependo, muito! – Ela falou, mesmo não se arrependendo tanto assim

– Então a culpa é sua? – Damon falou rudemente. Mesmo querendo ajudar Elena, ele não bem gostava da reaproximação dela com o seu irmão

– Damon – Alaric o olhou reprovadoramente, como olharia para um aluno que colasse em uma de suas provas – É para ajudar, não para fazê-la se sentir pior.

– Ok, ok! – Ele se rendeu – Ajudando!

– Ele falou algo ruim para você? Que... Feriu seus sentimentos? – Jeremy se sentou ao lado da irmã no sofá, afagando levemente as suas costas

– Não foi o que disse. Ele me beijou, levantou-se de repente, e pedindo desculpas, foi embora.

– Espere, ele pediu desculpa por ter te beijado? Por ter que parar? – Jeremy quase que sorriu

– Sim... Eu acho.

– Mas isso é uma ótima notícia, Elena! – Ele chacoalhou um pouco o ombro da irmã, tentando animá-la – Quer dizer, um pouco – Ele concertou – Isso pode mostrar, e é só uma teoria, que ele gostou de ter beijar.

– Como? – Elena, Alaric e Damon falaram ao mesmo tempo, nenhum dos três conseguindo acompanhar o raciocínio de Jeremy

– Claro! Vocês por acaso já viram alguém que não se importava pedindo desculpas? Ele se importa com você, Elena!

– Bem, ele tem razão. – Damon concluiu – Mas ainda foi rude da parte dele, e ele ainda merece uma surra.

– Vamos nos concentra na parte boa, ok? – Alaric falou – Se sente melhor, Elena?

Melhor? Ela não sabia. Ainda doía, mas a renovada esperança ajudava os ferimentos as se curarem. Quem sabe, sem cicatrizes por agora. Talvez Stefan tivesse razão. Esse amor era uma droga, e ela sempre precisava de mais esperanças para mantê-lo. Mas ela não queria soltar aquela agora. Iria continuar com ela mais um pouquinho, fazia bem ao seu coração enquanto a esperança ainda estava viva. Ela não queria o tratamento, ela queria a cura. A sua cura. Stefan.

Mesmo que ele não lutasse, ela iria lutar por ele. Mesmo que não tentasse, ela tentaria por ele. Ela curaria todas as suas feridas, o concertaria de novo, e tudo ficaria bem novamente. As lágrimas não teriam mais razões para escorrerem pelo seu rosto, ela não teria que perder mais alguém que não conseguiria mais substituir.

– Acho que sim... – Ela se levantou – Agora eu só quero comer algo e ir dormir

– Vamos – Jeremy a puxou para a cozinha – Eu te faço um sanduíche.

(...)

– Obrigada – Elena sorriu, terminando de comer – A todos vocês. Não sei o que faria se não estivessem aqui.

– Por nada, Elena – Alaric sorriu docemente para ela – Somos uma família, lembra?

– Claro – Ela alargou o sorriso. Era tão bom poder contar com essas pessoas.

– Vamos, Elena – Damon a puxou do banco alto que estava sentada – Eu te levo para cama.

Elena trocou de roupa no banheiro, colocando o seu pijama. Depois, deitou-se na cama, ao lado de Damon que continua ali.

– Não vai embora, por favor. – Ela pediu com a voz fraca

– Nunca – Ele suspirou – Tem certeza que está bem?

– Estou o melhor que poderia estar. Ainda dói, mas nem tanto.

– Porque você não desiste dele? Te faz tanto mal. Você poderia encontrar alguém que te ama. – "Eu, por exemplo. Eu te faria tão mais feliz, Elena" Damon pensou com tristeza

– Mas ele é quem eu amo, Damon – Ela suspirou – O que podemos fazer? Não escolhemos quem amamos.

– Sim... – Ele olhou para o teto – Infelizmente.

– E ele não é assim, você sabe. Bem lá no fundo, o velho Stefan ainda existe. E eu estou disposta a encontrá-lo de novo.

– Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não? – Ele acariciou de leve o contorno do rosto dela

– Sim, e eu te agradeço muito por isso. Eu realmente não sei que faria se você não estivesse comigo.

Ele sorriu para ela. Isso era bom também. Não era o que ele queria, mas talvez fosse o que precisasse.

– Estou tão cansada – Elena suspirou – Que nem consigo dormir.

– Tente – Damon puxou os cobertores para cobri-la melhor – Eu estarei aqui com você...

– Tudo bem... – Ela bocejou, fechando os olhos, e inesperadamente, se aconchegando em Damon.

Ele sorriu com aquilo, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela, numa caricia, tentando lhe passar tranquilidade. Ele a amava tanto, que estava disposto a abrir mão desse amor pela felicidade dela. Ele a ajudaria com o Stefan, se isso a fizesse feliz, e caso não fizesse, ainda estaria ali por ela.

E o resto da noite passou assim, calma. Elena, em meio a sonhos, de alguma forma sabia que Stefan ainda a amava, e que, um dia, voltaria para ela. E ela tentaria consertá-lo, e eles estariam, enfim, em casa de novo. Tudo ficaria certo e bem.

Se você chegou a ler o capítulo no passado, bem, olá.

Postando por um motivo ainda não entendido por mim...


	3. Chapter 3

Ele não podia acreditar que havia feito isso, mesmo ainda em dúvida sobre o que seria o "isso". Beijar Elena ou fugir do beijo? Talvez os dois. De qualquer forma, ele não acreditava que havia feito.

Ainda sentia os quentes lábios dela nos seus, o seu amor fluindo por ele, reaquecendo o seu frio coração. Era uma boa sensação, como estar vivo de novo. Pensando bem, não era daquilo se arrependia, foi surpreendentemente bom e ele precisava desesperadamente daquilo há muito tempo. O arrependimento era por ter ido embora, ao invés de confessar totalmente os seus sentimentos a Elena, e quem sabe, voltar a ser feliz ao lado dela.

Não, ele não poderia. Já não era mais digno de nada aquilo. Mesmo tentando parar de beber sangue humano mais uma vez, ainda era muito difícil, e as recaídas eram constantes. Ter Lexi ali seria muito bom também, mas o seu _querido irmão_havia feito o favor de matá-la.

"Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado?" Stefan refletia, enquanto enchia mais um copo do o preciso whisky de seu irmão. Álcool, uma boa forma de desviar a frustração e esquecer um pouco as coisas, Damon tinha razão.

Mas nem o álcool funcionava, só uma coisa poderia fazê-lo sentir-se no poder, mesmo que só por uns instantes. E era também a única coisa que ela não estava disposto a ter no momento.

Ou estava? Seria tão bom poder se sentir no comando mais uma vez, e ele já até podia sentir o liquido quente e doce escorrendo pela sua garganta e o prazer que isso traria... E a decepção que seria depois, e o arrependimento. Não, não era uma boa ideia, nunca foi.

Cansado de tudo aquilo, daqueles pensamentos que o atormentavam, Stefan subiu as escadas rumo ao quarto. Quem sabe uma boa noite de sono não o ajudaria com tudo isso?

(...)

Dormir? Stefan não soube o que era aquilo, pelo menos não naquela noite. E mesmo quando conseguia dormir, pesadelos sobre Elena morrendo, o seu sangue saindo como uma cachoeira de seu pescoço, e nem uma gota sendo desperdiçada. Era demais para ele, não conseguiria mais ficar com ela, sempre corria esse risco. E tão não conseguia lidar do quando era indigno dela agora.

O barulho da campainha tirou Stefan de seus devaneios, e se perguntando quem seria, ele desceu as escadas até o hall.

– Elena? – Ele falou, evidentemente surpreso

– Desculpe por vir assim. – Ela começou – Mas eu precisava mesmo te ver. Posso entrar?

– Claro – Ele deu espaço para ela, fechando a porta logo em seguida – O que houve?

– Não quero parecer repetitiva, mas estou cansada, e dessa vez é sério – Ela falou – Eu cansei dessa embolação, de você estar sempre se escondendo nessa sua estranha concha escura. Me diga, e seja sincero, o que realmente sente por mim? – Direta e clara.

'Boa pergunta? O que realmente sinto por você?"Stefan pensava "Eu te amo, claro. Mas posso te amar?"

– Sinceramente, eu te amo mais do que tudo. Mas não sei se devia.

– Por quê? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, confusa

– Veja bem, se um dia já ficamos juntos, foi porque eu era bom. Era. Hoje eu sou um assassino – Ele desviou o olhar para um quadro além dela – Hoje eu poderia de magoar de milhares de formas diferentes, ou simplesmente garantir que não sinta mais nada.

– Me... Matar? – Ela agora estava assustada

– Você captou o espírito da coisa – Ele deu um sorriso triste

– Stefan – Ela deu um passo a frente, ficando cara a cara com ele, forçando-o a encará-la – Me deixe ajudá-lo, por favor. Nunca é tarde demais para tentar de novo. Mas, eu te imploro, não desista de melhorar. E principalmente, não desista de mim!

Ele levantou a cabeça, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, que carregavam sinceridade e amor. Como ele poderia ficar longe dela? Como poderia sobreviver?

– Eu nunca desistiria de você, Elena – Ele sussurrou – Nunca, entenda. Se desistisse, seria para não prejudicá-la, somente.

– Se afastar de mim me prejudica – Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele, encarando profundamente aqueles lindos olhos verdes carregados de amor, preocupação e dor.

– Mas me desculpe, eu não sei se consigo tudo de novo agora. Sinto-me quebrado em milhares de pedaçinhos, ainda preciso me reconstruir, e é tão difícil.

– Eu vou te ajudar, prometo. Só não desista. Eu sei que você é bom, eu sei que consegue.

– Não consigo, Elena, não consigo! – Ele sofria com aquilo – Eu já fui fundo demais, agora não há mais saída

– Claro que há – Ela sorriu tanto consolá-lo – Para cima. Você só pode agora ir para cima.

– Escalar é difícil.

– E se te jogarem uma corda? – Elena pausou por um instante – Você não me ama? Faça por mim, então. O seu amor é suficiente para isso.

– Chantagem? – Ele se permitiu sorrir levemente – Não acha que é jogo sujo?

– Se joga com o que se tem... – Ela sorriu de volta – Mas me diga, aceita tentar? Você é forte, você consegue.

– Hmm... – Ele suspirou – Tudo bem...

Uma felicidade enorme invadiu Elena, agora tudo ficaria bem de novo. Era tanta que ela não pode evitar um longo e feliz abraço em Stefan, que parece surpreso por um momento, mas logo retribuiu.

– Obrigada, obrigada por isso! – Ela suspirou, ainda abraçada a ele, respirando o seu perfume

– Acho que eu que deveria agradecer, não?

– Eu tenho certeza que você consegue, Stefan – Ela se separou dele, encarando aquelas duas orbes verdes, ágoras repletas de esperanças – Nunca é tarde mais para tentar de novo, para voltar.

Ela passava tanta esperança para ele, o fazia se sentir bem novamente. Não sabia como conseguiu ficar longe por tanto tempo, recusar tantas vezes. Ele ainda não era digno dela, mas mesmo assim era aceito, e com tanto amor. Na tinha como fugir daquilo, e ele decidiu fazer o que já tinha feito uma vez, mas dessa vez, certo.

Seu olhar decaiu para os lábios rosados dela, e antes mesmo que ela pudesse reparar no que ele fazia, eles foram coberto pelos dele.

Foi uma surpresa para ela, mas ótimo também. Seus lábios se moviam juntos, um par perfeito, que nunca deveria ser desunido. Aquele beijo carregava meses de saudades, arrependimentos e amor retido. Era sôfrego, desesperado, porém doce.

Cedo demais, pelo menos para eles, o beijo terminou.

– Eu... – Stefan começou, mas Elena o calou com os próprios lábios

– Não diga nada, palavras destruiriam isso – Ela suspirou – Principalmente palavras de arrependimento

– Não essas – Ele beijou demoradamente o topo da cabeça dela – Eu te amo.

E era isso, estavam completos. Separados, funcionavam, mas eram vazios. Precisavam um do outros para ser completos. Sem se preocupar com merecer ou não, os dois se amavam, e agora, era o que importava para eles. O depois ficaria para depois.

Último capítulo... Tem alguém além de mim aqui? Sinceramente, acho que não, mas se sim, mande um review...


End file.
